ParalleL
by KiraLivesOn
Summary: Kiera Jones was just another normal teen. Until she finds herself slammed into a parallel universe which turns out to be the Death Note world. Alongside her best friend Rachael, they try to change the story. But can they face the sacrifices that they'll need to make?
1. Chapter 1 - Ghosts

_**Author's Note – HELLO EVERYONE!**_

_**Sorry if I seem hyper, I've just had Haribos... They make me go haywire...**_

_**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the story! It is mainly based off the manga and I'm getting half of the info off the Death Note wiki site (I don't have 'Death Note 13: How to Read' yet) so if I get anything wrong, don't be scared to let me know and I'll correct it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PRE-EXSISTING CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO TSUGUMI OHBA AND TAKESHI OBATA (AND VIS MEDIA FOR THE ANIME!)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Ghosts

October 13th, 2009 - Earth

*KIERA'S POV

"Kiera! Where's your suitcase?"

I began to drag my luggage down the stairs. Although it was tiring, it was going to be worth it because today, me and my best friend Rachael were going to Japan!

"Come on, do you want to be late for the flight?" Rachael asks me as I get to the bottom of the stairs.

"It's not my fault that I had to cram stuff in." I retort, waving around my Death Note DVDs. "You should have put these in _your _suitcase instead of shoving them in my carry-on!"

"Whatever."

We both walk to the taxi that had been waiting for us and get in.

* * *

*ON THE FLIGHT*

The plane takes off smoothly and the air hostess tells us we can finally get our electronics out. I instantly grab my DVD player and watch the first Death Note movie.

Okay, you guys might think I'm obsessed with Death Note, but I'm not, honestly. It's just that when you go to Kanto, you need to get in the mood, and Death Note is perfect for that.

About 20 minutes into the film, I pause it and quickly head to the bathroom. But what I saw there creeped me out.

It was only for about a minute, but right in front of me was Light Yagami. No kidding, he literally _appeared_ in front of me. Like, 'POOF!' and then he's there. Just like a ghost. After a few seconds of confusion, it all clicked.

October 13th 2009. For us, we were flying from L.A. to Japan. For the Death Note world, Light Yagami and Misa Amane were flying from Japan to L.A.

Light was still in front of me. He looked at me with a confused expression before suddenly looking like he was deep in thought.

Then the shaking started.

I fell to the floor. Light had vanished, only to be replaced by fires which spread all the way across one side of the plane.

Wait, _FIRE?!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome to Kanto

Chapter 2 – Welcome to Kanto

*KIERA'S POV*

I woke up in a pile of mud.

Really classy, a girl sees a seriously creeped out hallucination, survives a plane catching fire and what do you give her in return? You throw her in a pile of mud. _Really_ nice God, really nice.

I stand up and brush the mud off my clothes before having a look at my surroundings.

As far as I could see, I was in a small forest. Small pieces of a road were visible through gaps in the trees, so I wasn't far from civilisation. That's a relief.

"Umm, Kiera," Rachael starts, making me jump. "Where are we?"

I turn around before screaming. We might sound the same, but we certainly don't look the same.

"Rachael, why do you look like you just came back from the cosplay meetings?" I ask.

"I could ask the same thing to you." She replies before passing me a mirror.

We both have dark hair and small eyes. Well, overall, we look like we're Japanese.

"Holy shit," I mutter. "We need to get out of here."

I drag Rachael towards the road. We stand at the edge of the forest, looking around again. I notice a TV screen at the top of a building that was broadcasting the news. The headline seems familiar.

_**November 28**__**th**__** 2003 – Kurou Otoharada takes nursery hostage!**_

The headline soon changes.

_**November 28**__**th**__** 2003 – Kurou Otoharada DEAD**_

The reporters keep talking quickly, but one thing sticks in my head.

"_Heart attack."_

No matter how hard I try to hear the rest of what they're saying, it's still ringing through my mind.

"_Heart attack."_

"Kiera," Rachael begins. "I think I know where we are."

She doesn't need to continue. I know this story too well.

"Death Note." I say calmly.

"Death Note." Rachael repeats. "Welcome to Kanto, Kiera. Now, what do we do?"

I think for a second. A bunch of different theories race through my mind, until one decides to keep nagging me. I quickly check my copy of Death Note 13 (which had somehow landed next to me) before answering.

"How about we change all of this?" I say. "I mean, we make sure that L and all the others that died in the book will survive."

There is a brief moment of silence before Rachael answers.

"So basically, this is our version of the Death Note story?" She asks.

"Pretty much. So, what do you think?"

"I think we have work to be doing. Let's go!"

* * *

*2 MONTHS LATER*

Not much really happened in the 2 months we had been here. Kira was getting quite big in the media, but L had worked out where Light/Kira was after the Lind L. Taylor incident. According to the manga, Light had now begun to be followed by Raye Penber, which meant that Rachael and I had to be extra careful around him in public.

But luckily, our plan didn't involve being out in public – we had found Light's address through his school (which we had enrolled in yesterday) and whilst Rachael was distracting his mother, I was going to confront him by finding his Death Note, which was now hidden in his drawer underneath the fake bottom. We were outside of his house, waiting for Light or his mother to open the door.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, the door opened and there behind it stood Light Yagami.

If I'm perfectly honest, it doesn't really feel like I'm talking to a mass murderer. It's like I'm talking to a perfectly normal teenager, which was exactly what Light was trying to portray.

"Um, hi. I'm Ayami Kagawa." I begin, remembering to use a fake name (After all, I _am_ talking to a crazed killer who uses names and faces). "I'm enrolling in your school and they recommended I speak to you about getting started."

Light nods. "Okay, why don't you and your friend come in?" He gestures to Rachael before leading us into his house. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yes please." I say.

"Just go up to the room on the left." Light says whilst making some drinks.

I nod and head upstairs, taking out the apple I had hidden in my hoodie's pocket.

"Hey Ryuk," I whisper as I enter Light's room. "I know you're in here. Want an apple?"

I throw the apple into the air. It hovers about an inch above my head and a bite mark appears in it.

"I didn't expect you to be _that_ close." I say.

I quickly take out the plastic part of a pen on Light's table and open the false bottom of the drawer; silently praying that Light didn't come in. It opens and I tap the Death Note, jumping in shock as Ryuk's face appears right in front of me.

"Jesus dude, no need to scare me!" I yell.

"I believe Ryuk had every need to scare you Ayami," A voice says behind me. I spin around to see Light standing at the door. _Oh shit._

"Well, _Kira_, first of all, I assure you I'm not with the police. Secondly, I believe me and my friend will need to explain a few things to you." I say quietly.

Light nods before gesturing for me to sit down.


	3. Chapter 3 - Explanations

_**Author's Note – Hey guys! Just thought I would give a HUGE shoutout to Deathnotelv, Kai J. Chester and justaislinn for favouriting and following this story!**_

_**And in reply to justaislinn's review, thanks to hear you're enjoying the story! At the moment, I'm juggling school, updating my Wattpad stories and this so I might not update every day, but I'm happy to hear you're looking forward to the update!**_

_**And a quick note, Rachael will now be called 'Yui' as that is the name she'll be using!**_

_**Enjoy folks!**_

_**-K.L.O.**_

Chapter 3 - Explanations

*KIERA'S POV*

"Right," Light says. "You have five minutes to explain before I kill you."

I smirk.

"Trust me Light," I say to him. "You can't kill us."

"You gave me your name when I answered the door and your friend Yui gave me hers whilst you were feeding Ryuk." Light says, gesturing to Yui.

"Nope, you can't kill us. After all, you _did_ say you need our names. Even Ryuk could say that you can't kill us."

"Actually I-" Light cuts himself off. He's obviously worked out that we use fake names. "Fake names? Smart move. Care to explain about how you know all of this?"

I then begin to explain how we were from another world and how all of this was merely a manga series to us. It takes a while, but he seems to understand.

"Wait, if you're best friends with Yui or whatever her real name is, then why isn't she talking?" Light asks.

"Trust issues." I reply. "After you get to know her, she begins to talk more. It took me 6 months."

Light nodded. "So, how exactly does this end? Does L die?" He asks.

"Well, L _does_ die." I see Light smile. "_But,_ his successors take over and you die of a heart attack in Yellow Box Warehouse. Well in the anime you die on a set of stairs but overall, _you lose_."

Lights smile instantly faded and I could hear him mutter.

"_I swear I'm going to find out Ayami's real name and kill her!"_

"Woah woah woah dude!" I yell. "If you wanna sort out death threats, don't say hem out loud!"

Light instantly looks shocked and Yui gives me a confused look.

"He didn't say anything." She says.

Okay, shit just got weird.

"Do that again Light," I say. "This is creepy."

I hear it again.

"_You hearing this Ayami?"_

_Well,_ I think to myself, _shit just got creepier._

"_You're telling me."_ Light's voice says in my head.

"AHHH!" I squeal. "What in L's name was _that?!_"

"I believe the correct term is telepathy or something like that." Light says.

"Creepy." Yui says before checking the time. "Well, we should get moving."

"Okay. Bye girls. I'll see you in school I guess."

We both say goodbye before heading to a small apartment we bought just after we arrived in Kanto.

* * *

"Well," Yui says. "Have you tried that telepathy thing again?"

"No," I say whilst jumping on my bed. "I think I will though."

I quickly send a thought to Light, if that's even possible.

Ayami:_ Hey Light, you hearing this?_

I almost instantly get a response.

Light: _Yeah, I'm hearing it. I'm guessing this telepathy thing is real then?_

Ayami: _I guess so. Quick question, when's your entrance exam for university?_

Light: _Umm, not for another 4 months. Why?_

Ayami: _It's so that I can confront L before then. Nothing to worry about._

Oh trust me Light, you have _everything_ to worry about.


	4. Chapter 4 - Alterior Motives

_**Author's Note – Hey again!**_

_**Just want to have a shoutout to AndrahAddicty, CanadasVoice, shotasayswhat, Detectve S.C. Holmes and Nyphn for favouriting and following!**_

_**As I said to in reply to AndrahAddicty's review, I'm sorry if Light seemed a bit OOC in the last chapter, but I'm gonna make a chapter which explains what was going on in his head during his lovely conversation with the girls in the last chapter. This whole 'clarification' thing will probably be in this chapter though...**_

_**I'm also sorry if I have any grammatical mistakes in my work. I'll admit now, I'm not the greatest at writing, but if I notice anything I'll sort it out ASAP.**_

_**Whilst I'm ranting, Kiera is going to be referred to as Ayami from now on because it might become confusing.**_

_**Thanks for reading my rant, enjoy the chapter!**_

_**-K.L.O xx**_

* * *

Chapter 4 – Ulterior Motives

*LIGHT'S POV (didn't see that coming did you?)*

"Okay, bye girls," I say happily even though I was secretly pissed off that they knew about my plans. "I'll see you in school I guess."

Yui and Ayami smiled before leaving.

"Ryuk," I say after the girls had left. "I'm guessing that you're not going to tell me their names."

Ryuk laughed before having another bite of his apple.

"Nope, I want to see how this will turn out. They're quite amusing, aren't they?"

"They could find L and kill me for all I know!" I yell. Luckily, no-one was in the house apart from me.

There was a moment of silence. Then, it clicked in my head.

If what Ayami was saying is true, then she already knows how this will end. Well, she already explained the basic ending. I could use this to my advantage. If I can get them to trust me, then they might give me some useful information.

Information like L's true name.

By acting friendly towards them, they'll also begin to let their guard down (Well, I'll admit that the friendliness I had shown at the end of our conversation was merely accidental, but it still works in my favour). Ayami already told me about Yui's trust issues, so it's only going to be a matter of time before they let something important slip, and when they do, I won't hesitate to kill them.

Well, now that my plan has been settled, I think I'll get back to killing some criminals.

* * *

*2 HOURS LATER*

I was in the middle of writing a name when I heard Ayami's voice.

Ayami: _Hey Light, you hearing this?_

I quickly stop looking around frantically after I realise that it was the telepathy thing and answer her.

Light: _Yes, I'm hearing it. I'm guessing this telepathy thing is real then?_

Ayami: _I guess so. Quick question, when's your entrance exam for university?_

I quickly pause and check my calendar.

Light:_ Umm, not for another 4 months. Why?_

Ayami:_ It's so that I can confront L before then. Nothing to worry about._

Wait, _what_?! How is _L_ involved in my university plans? And why did Ayami even mention that?

Wait a second...

Ayami mentioned L without thinking that I would catch on. She's already making mistakes which could help me.

Ayami Kagawa, you better learn to keep your mouth shut before you say something that I can kill you with...

* * *

*AYAMI/KIERA'S POV*

Oh shit.

I screwed up.

I told Light about L. Surely he's figuring it out now.

I argue with myself for 5 minutes, thinking of ways to sort this out. None of them seem likely to work without creating a paradox or changing to the storyline majorly.

Well, I'm just going to have to pray that Light doesn't uncover anything too big...


End file.
